


Vacation, All I Ever Wanted

by glymr



Series: Vacation [2]
Category: DCU - Comicverse, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Help Haiti, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why don't you show me how discreet *you* can be, Bruce?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation, All I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Beneath it All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/701251). This is a PWP containing smut, slash, and fluff in about equal measures written for the help_haiti comm and rai_daydreamer 's request on it. Thank you for your donation, rai! I also spent some extra time on this because rai's birthday was this month. Happy Late Birthday, rai! I hope you enjoy it!

When the first groan drifts through the thin wood of the cabaña's walls, Bruce tenses, his eyes narrowing, and starts to get up. Clark quickly reaches out and wraps his hand around Bruce's wrist, his grip loose and gentle...and utterly unbreakable.

"Please, Bruce," Clark begs. "Let them be." Bruce scowls at him but allows himself to be tugged back down onto the lounge chair. "Tim would _never_ forgive you if you interrupted them now," says Clark, giving him a small smile. Bruce just grunts in response. Clark lets go of his wrist and picks up his ridiculous cocktail to take a sip, swallowing a laugh at the memory of Bruce's face when he'd first set eyes on the thing. Instead he says thoughtfully, "It's actually kind of a compliment, you know. "

Bruce glances at him curiously, raising an eyebrow. "I don't think I could ever," Clark goes on, feeling himself blushing a little at the very thought, "I don't think I could ever have sex where my parents could hear me." Bruce's eyes become a little distant, and Clark knows he's thinking about his own parents. They are never far from his mind. "When *you* were a teenager, could *you* have had sex where _Alfred_ could hear you?" Clark asks, snapping him back to the present. Bruce opens his mouth and then closes it again, then his eyes crinkle ruefully and he gives his head a small shake: 'no'. "I didn't think so," says Clark. "Don't you see, Bruce? Tim trusts you - trusts *us*. Not just not to interrupt them, but to watch his back and let them know if they need to stop." He pauses and adds more quietly, "They both do."

"Hm. Or maybe their brains are just so lust-addled that they aren't thinking clearly," says Bruce dryly. As though to emphasize his point, a shout of ' _Tim!_ ', muffled only slightly by the cabaña's walls, echoes across the otherwise-empty pool area.

"Well, maybe," admits Clark, then watches in fascination as a blush creeps up Bruce's neck. "You live your life surrounded by cameras _all the time_ , and *this* is what it takes to make you uncomfortable?" he asks incredulously.

"I've known Tim since he was thirteen!" says Bruce, defensive. "He's my...he's my son." Then he scowls, the Bat in him rising to the surface again for a moment, and adds in a deeper tone, "Besides, he should be more...discreet."

Clark's lips curve into a sly smile and he reaches over, pinning Bruce to the chair with one strong hand as he slides the other into Bruce's speedo. "Why don't you show me how discreet *you* can be, Bruce?"

Bruce's eyes go wide. "*Clark*!" he hisses, "Not _here_! We're in the _open_!"

"Oh, come on, Bruce. How many times have you let yourself get caught with your pants down by the public or the press?"

"That wasn't - ah! - That wasn't *me*!" Bruce objects. "That was all a show! It wasn't...it wasn't..." he snaps his mouth shut and shudders under Clark's touch until Clark's hand stills.

"Wasn't what, Bruce?"

Bruce is silent for a long moment, still not meeting Clark's eyes. "Wasn't _real_ ," he says finally.

"Bruce," says Clark softly, enjoying watching the other man writhe as his fingers resume their exploration. "It's all right." He cocks his head for a moment. "Super-hearing, remember?"

"Tim and Kon -"

"Are otherwise occupied," says Clark, his lips twitching as he hears Tim make a sharp, high sound. "And if they start to come out before we're finished, I'll hear them, too. I doubt they will, though. All *you* have to do...is be _discreet_." And with a wicked smile he tugs down Bruce's swimsuit, knowing that the semi-public aspect of this is lending a titillating edge to it for the deeply-private and always-careful Batman, and at the same time knowing that they are perfectly safe from interruption. Between Clark's super-speed and super-hearing, he would have them both safely away from the spot and tucked into their hotel room long before anyone else could get close enough to see or hear them.

But for now...he slides his hands down Bruce's sides and leans in, licking the head of his growing erection. A tiny sound, barely more than a whisper, escapes the man's throat, and Clark watches eagerly as Bruce presses his lips together and squeezes his eyes shut.

"Of course," whispers Clark against him, making Bruce shiver. "Of course you hold everyone to the same *exacting* standards you hold yourself to, don't you?" He swirls his tongue around the head, back and forth, watching Bruce's jaw tighten. He moves faster, even faster, light, quick strokes more rapid than any human could make, until Bruce's eyes fly open. They are glazed, staring upward into nothingness.

"Clark," he whispers harshly as he plunges a hand into Clark's hair. "Clark, _Clark_."

"Mmm," Clark hums contentedly around him, sliding further, pulling him deeper, but refusing to let him control the pace. Bruce is big and hard, filling his mouth and throat and pulling on his hair now in a way that would hurt a normal human being. Clark realizes he's translating the sounds he won't allow himself to make into the tight grip of his hands, the flexing muscles of his arms and legs.

Vaguely he hears noises coming from the cabaña again, crescendoing and then dying down into a gentle pattern of voices and eventually the softer breaths of sleep. He doesn't stop what he's doing for a moment, though Bruce's body is like iron under him as the stubborn man fights to keep control. As his body begins to tighten even more, his heart and breathing and the fluttering muscles of his stomach all sending the same message, Clark pulls off and carefully spit-slicks his finger at super-speed, then darts down again before Bruce has had a chance to do more than register the loss of his touch.

As he swallows around him again, Clark simultaneously pushes his finger inside in a smooth but inexorable stroke. Bruce cries out, then, a small, broken cry as his control begins to shatter at last. Clark closes his eyes and crooks his finger, vibrating it a little as he sucks *just* hard enough, and Bruce _yells_ and comes, cursing, in Clark's mouth.

"Damn you," he says, collapsing back against the chair. " _Clark_."

Clark smirks at him and moves up to kiss his mouth, teasing him by moving his tongue just a little faster than Bruce can follow until Bruce growls and flips them, pinning Clark on the chair and catching Clark's tongue with his teeth. Clark just laughs into his mouth.

"You," says Bruce, " _You._ "

"Me!" says Clark, then cocks his head suddenly, listening. "Kon and Tim are awake. I think you might have woken them up, Bruce," he says mischievously. He pauses a moment, then adds, "They're coming out, now." In seconds Bruce is off of him, Speedo back in place and lying casually in Clark's lounge chair. Clark grins and throws a towel over his own lap as the door swings open, Kon peering out warily before stepping into the sunshine. He meets Clark's eye and stops short, Tim almost (but not quite) running into him.

"Um," says Kon, flushing. Tim steps out from behind him and takes his hand.

"We'll be in my room," he says, tugging Kon's hand, his face perfectly blank.

Kon nods hard, letting Tim pull him away. "Yeah. What he said."

Clark waits until they're out of sight to start laughing.


End file.
